


Monopoly Mania

by EJWalters



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: and shenanigans happen, monopoly, they made a drinking game out of monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters





	Monopoly Mania

You were at the Hargreeves playing Monopoly. Of course, there was a drinking game involved, just to spice it up. Klaus refused to even touch a bottle (you were so proud of him) and therefore was the only completely sober one there. Diego was merely sipping at a glass of whiskey while you and Alison were drinking directly from a bottle of wine. It was Five’s turn and he went before checking for anyone on his properties.  
He realized too late and groaned, “I made a mistake.”  
You giggle gleefully, “That’s what you get! For getting so drunk, Five!”  
Diego chuckled, “(Y/N) I think you’re more drunk than he is.”  
“Nonsense,” you collected your rent from Five and took another swig from the wine bottle you and Alison were sharing. It was the second one of the night.  
By the time the game was finished, everyone except Diego and Klaus were extremely drunk and the only two sober people helped everyone up to bed. You burrowed under the blankets of the bed you and Diego had been sharing and let out a content sigh, falling asleep before you could think to do anything else.  
The next morning you woke up and groaned, feeling the kick of the hangover immediately.  
“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Diego said in your ear.  
You winced, “Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” and put your hand on his face to silence him.  
He chuckled, “How are you feeling?”  
“My head hurts and I regret everything.”  
He rubbed your back, “That’s how the story goes. You want me to make you something for breakfast?”  
You shook your head and cuddled close to him, pulling the blanket over your head to block out the light, “If you leave this bed I’m going to straight up murder you.”  
“Okay okay okay.”  
So the two of you spent the day in bed with you trying to sleep off the hangover.  
“Who won Monopoly?”  
“I don’t think anyone did. I think you all lost.”  
You groaned, “Five won didn’t he?”  
“Yep.”  
“Little fucker.”


End file.
